Jutsu to Hit
What determines the likelihood that a jutsu will strike your opponent? The short answer is, your chakra control stat and how much CP is invested in an attack. However, this is balanced by your opponent's speed stat, i.e. their likelihood of dodging. How this works according to various types of jutsu -- 'Ninjutsu-' The primary determinate of a ninjutsu attack's hit chance is chakra control. Assuming the user of the attack is not using a jutsu to augment their chakra control they will receive a circumstantial bonus to hit based upon the amount of chakra put into the attack. If a user is using a jutsu to augment their chakra control they will receive the greater bonus - either the circumstantial bonus to hit or the CC bonus from a stat boosting jutsu, but not both. The circumstantial bonus to hit will be equal to +1 per 5 CP invested in the jutsu. This circumstantial bonus caps at +20. Example: * A user with 13 CC using a basic attack (10 CP) has a 15 to hit (13 + 10/5). Using an intermediate attack (20 CP) this user has a 17 to hit, and a 21 to hit with a taxing (40 CP) jutsu. If that user charges a taxing jutsu to the maximum they can, for a total of 60 CP spent on an attack, they have a 25 to hit. * A user with 13 CC has a stat boost active to grant a +8 to their CC. They use a 10 CP jutsu (+2 to hit). Since the stat boost grants a greater to hit than the jutsu's circumstantial bonus to hit, their 10 CP attack has a 21 to hit (13 + 8). If they were to throw a fully charged jutsu, with the boost active, they could use a 75 CP attack (+15 to hit) and they would have a 28 to hit (13 + 15). 'Nintai-' The primary determinate of a taijutsu attack's hit chance is strength. Assuming the user of the attack is not using a jutsu to augment their strength, they will receive a circumstantial bonus to hit based on the amount of chakra put into the attack. If a user is using a jutsu to augment their strength they will receive the greater bonus, either the circumstantial bonus to hit or the strength bonus from a stat boosting jutsu, not both. The circumstantial bonus to hit will be equal to +1 per 5 CP invested in the jutsu. This circumstantial bonus caps at +20. This bonus only applies if jutsu have a constant upkeep per round, or if a jutsu dissipates after use. For example, a bone drill feat, which costs 40 CP and stays around for the duration of the fight, would receive no bonuses to hit; chidori, which dissipates after a user strikes a victim or if the user misses, does receive a bonuses. Example: * Chidori is an intermediate attack costing 20 CP. This means it will provide the user with a +4 to hit. If a user charges this to 40 CP they will receive a +8 to hit. If a ninja has an 18 strength this means they will have a 22 (un-supercharged) or 26 (supercharged) to hit. * A user with 15 STR has a stat boost active to grant a +8 to their strength. If they use a 20 CP nintai attack (+8 to hit) they receive the greater bonus, +8, due to the stat boosting feat. Note: Multiple attacks do not stack. If two 40 CP jutsu are fired off one after the other, the 'to hit' for each attack is the same, not additional or multiplicative. Category:Information